The Battle Through Time
by Cam Namakaze
Summary: Hey this is my first story, its after Itachi's death and Sasuke fights Naruto again.  discontinued for now
1. Prologue

The Battle Through Time

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.  
K this is my first story so don't be too harsh k so ye R&R

P.S my spelling sux XD im using spell check but if i missed something please tell me.  
_

_In a forest, not to far from Konoha..._

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto yelled, his eyes turning red as his facial features slowly became more fox like.

Sauske sighed. "What now, dobe?" He looked over his shoulder at Naruto.

"Why don't you come back!? I know that it's been years but still! Everyone wants you home, especially Sakura. Just come back!"

"And why would I do that, baka? That village is stupid and weak. Orochimaru has taught me so many things that would be and have been locked away in Konoha."

"So you got your revenge on your brother, that's what you set out to do, is it not? So come back!"

"Psh, what do you know of my goals Naruto? If you want me back that bad you'll have to fight me and beat me."

"Fine, if I win you'll come back to Konoha?"

"Yes. But if _I_ win, you will join me in the Akatsuki." Sasuke smirked.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled while charging Sasuke whom easily side stepped the attack.

"You think you can win, baka? Ha! Don't make me laugh, you're pathetic."

Naruto formed the first tail of the Demon's Cloak, increasing his speed and forcing Sasuke to activate his sharingan. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and three other Naruto's appeared, also covered in the Cloak. The first threw a kunai while the second charged and the remaining two followed with Rasengans. Sasuke punched the first one while dodging the kunai, prepared a chidori for the second  
Naruto and shoved the third one's attack into the ground. He pulled his katana from its sheath and turned around to block four shruikans before charging Naruto. There were only two Naruto's left. One was regaining its balance from the missed Rasengan and the one he just reached. He sliced through the Naruto then with a poof he was gone, to Sasuke's amazement. He turned as quick as he could but was too late as Naruto's fist connected with his face, breaking his nose. Sauske flew a few feet before hitting the ground.

"That's it dobe! Let's end this now!" An enraged Sasuke yelled at his old friend, activating the second stage of the cursed mark.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled back two more tails forming.

_In Konoha..._

"Hey Kakashi, have you seen Naruto anywhere?"

"I think he left out the main gate a few minutes ago. Why, what has he done now, Sakura?"

"Tsunade has some important information for us and I think she said something about Naruto's parentage too." She said with a small grin on her face. "I wonder who it is."

Kakashi grinning under his mask "Won't you be surprised."

"You know?"

"Yep, kid looks almost exactly like him."

"Who?"

"His father."

"Who was?"

"Not telling."

"Fine, be that way. I'm going to look for Naruto." Sakura was about to leave when both teacher and student felt Naruto and Sasuke's chakra flare up in the distance. She looked at Kakashi who in return looked at her nodded then they both ran as fast as they could towards the battle.

_Valley Of The End..._

The battle had taken the two rivals back to the Valley Of The End. The scars were still there from their battle two years ago when Naruto tried to prevent him from going to Orochimaru in the first place.

"Fitting, isn't it?" said Sasuke, smirking.

"Hmph." Naruto half growled.

"Oh well, let's get on with it. The Chidori vs. Rasengan part."

"Sounds good to me teme." Naruto prepared his Rasengan.

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "You ready?"

"Waiting on you."

They both jumped at each other.

"No! Stop, please!" They looked over to see Sakura burst into the clearing, Kakashi a ways behind her. "Just stop fighting!"

The two collided, the two most powerful hand attacks along with them. Chakra flew everywhere in strands of purple, creating a ball around the two. The ball became deeper and darker purple, untill it was almost black, full of power. It started to expand till it reached Sakura then vanished leaving Kakashi, who had just reached the area, in shock.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys if there's anything you want added to the story let me know I'm open to suggestions and if it goes with what I was going for in the story ill add it thx :D.

regular talk and text

_Kyuubi talking_

_"Person thinking"_

* * *

_Several years in the past..._

Naruto woke up to find himself surounded by trees. _"Where am I?" _Naruto thought to himself. Untill he heard groaning. His head spun around to see a dark haired man with his shirt ripped and his shoulder bent at a very wrong angle. "_Who is that?_" He tried to get up but failed due to a large amount of pain. He looked down to see a large hole in his chest, close to his heart, that already had signs of healing. "_WTF? How did tha..."_ The memory of Sasuke and him fighting came back. They once again had gone toe to toe, face to face, Chidori against Rasengan. He looked towards his ex-teammate, his ex-friend, his ex-brother. Sasuke had really meant to kill him and all Naruto ever wanted to do was save Sasuke from himself. Fine, maybe what Sasuke and everyone else says is true. Maybe some people just can't be saved. But they sure can be stopped.

Naruto got up, using a tree for support. He limped over to Sasuke who laid barely alive and in a severe amount of pain at his feet. _"I-I... I can't finish him."_ It started to rain and as the rain pattered down on their heads, Sasuke regained consciousness. Naruto noticed Sasuke's body stiffen and breathing rate increase, but other than that Sasuke made no noise to give away his being awake.

"I know your awake." At that, Sasuke got up and whipped a kunai at Naruto, which goes through his chest.

"I never wanted to fight you, you know that, right, Sasuke?"

"Psh, you don't know what you want Naruto. But I know I want to destroy the village responsible for my brother's banishment."

"What are you talking about Sasuke? You killed your brother, that's what you left us in the first place for, to kill him."

"Someone of your intellect would never understand why, but you and so many others have stood in my way. You're punishment should be death for what you've done." Sasuke unsheathes his katana, forcing Naruto to take out his remaining two kunai from their pouch. "_Ok. These gotta count."_ Sasuke poured his Chidori into the katana, charging it with lightning and naruto applies his wind natured chakra to his kunai, making them a little longer and way sharper. Sasuke jumped at him and used his immense speed to catch Naruto off guard, but Naruto was able to barely slip away. He was having trouble due to the hole in his chest. Naruto threw a kunai at Sasuke, which was easily dodged, only to pull another one out of his pocket and threw that too, which, again, was deflected with ease. Sasuke spun around Naruto.

"What a patheti-" Sasuke was cut short due to a Rasengan to the back, sending him flying towards Naruto who impaled him through the heart with his last remaining kunai. "Remember, we used that move on Zabuza when we were twleve." Sasuke smiled as his eyes slowly closed.

"Yeah, good times, eh Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. His eyes fully close and his breathing became laborous.

"Good night, brother." Naruto closed his own eyes and leaned against a tree with the closest person he had to a sibling, _to family,_ lay dieing in his lap.

"Naruto!" He looked up to see his long time crush Sakura run through the field. When she got to him she saw Sasuke on Naruto's lap, blood running into Naruto's orange pants.

"Sakura." A whisper, barely audible. The two stood there and mourned the loss of their friend. They looked at him waiting for his last words, not wanting to miss a final request.

"Give the dobe my Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke whispered, activating the technique with the last of his energy. Sakura stood there, shocked by what her former teammate wanted her to do.

"It'll be like what happend to Sensei." Naruto croaked out between sobs.

As Sakura wiped her tears away, her resolve set. "Alright. If that's what you want, Sasuke. Get ready, Naruto." She looked to see him staring down at Sasuke.

"I'm ready. Don't worry Sasuke, you will live on through me. I will never forget you. You can be my eye. What do you want me to do Sakura?" Naruto says with more determination.

"Just lay next to Sasuke. It will only take a moment, but try not to move, it'll hurt more." As he laid next to Sasuke he remembered when they accidenty kissed because he got hit from behind and lost his balance. He smiled at how silly and stupid their disputes were but wished that it could of been that way forever. He soon lost that smile as the pain of the surgery started to kick in.

"Sakura my blood type, as you know, is O so don't fill the eye with his blood before implanting it, like normal. This way he can choose when the Sharingan is activated, alright?" Sasuke's almost inaudible words told her.

A tear rolled dopwn her face. "As you wish Sasuke." The pain soon stopped for Naruto and he opend his eyes and looked to the left where Sasuke was looking at him threw one half lidded eye.

"I gave you the ability to control it, but you'll still need to discover on your own how to use it." Sasuke's lips read. He smiled then was no more. Naruto got up and tried to walk but fell. Sakura tried to help him stand when she noticed the hole.

"Naruto, your injured." Sakura notified him.

"No shit, just help me over there." He pointed to a spot a few feet away.

"Ok, but why?"

"Well, we cant leave him like this!" Naruto half shouted half cried. She looked down at her feet and back up.

Don't worry Naruto, just rest. I'll do it." She set him by a tree and dug a grave. She placed her old crush in the dirt and cried as she buried his body. "How shall we mark it?" Sakura asked.

"Like this." said Naruto as he picked up Sasuke's sword, crawled over to his burial place and set it in the ground over the mound. Using wind charkra he engraved _Here lies Sasuke,_ _the Last Uchiha_. The wind blew lightly and the rain thickened as if it too mourned the loss of the last Uchila along with the duo at the grave. "Let's go home, Sakura-chan." said Naruto choking back sobs of sadness and pain. "And get Granny to look at this dam hole, I don't think this is healthy how 'bout you, Sakura?" Naruto tried to stop her from crying. With Sakura helping him, they both made it to the main gates of Kohona. The rain stopped and everything shined.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey my spellin as u no aint the best but im tryin if you see spellin mistakes let me know along with the real spellin plz n thx**_

**Hokage tower kahona**

**"Hokage-sama we have recived a message from the northern outpost that a huge chakra blast has happend 20 miles east of there position, shall they investigate sir?" the masked figure asked.**

**"Yes disbatch them imidiatly i want to know what that was immediatly. Oh and Kakashi."**

**"Yes sensei."**

**"Bring this with you." as he hands over a kunai to the jounin "How long do you think itll take you to get there?"**

**"Well its 50 miles away so like 10 minutes" Kakashi responded**

**"Good ill come to you in 20 gather as much info as you can got it!" the Hokage said**

**"YES HOKAGE-SAMMA!" and with a gust of leaves he was gone.**

**"**_**Who's chakra is that its alien to normal but its sorta like mine in a way hmm and there coming from the direction of the blast i gotta investigate this." and he quickly leaves out the door.**_

_

* * *

_

_**At the northern gate**_

**"Yo you ok man?" one of the gate gaurds asked.**

**"Yea ill be good after some rest." naruto replied with a small fox like grin.**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A LIL REST YOUR GOIN TO THE HOSPITAL" sakura yelled at him and if it werent for his injuries would of punched him.**

**"alright alright ill go just dont hit me any more."naruto pleaded**

**"Umm would you like one of us to guide you there" the second one asked **

**"no thanks we know how to get there."**

**"how do you already no how to get there i havnt seen either of you ever but you know your way around."**

**"Do you really wanna t6alk about this now he's extreamly hurt u baka but if you wish you could follow us to make sure we dont do anything?" Sakura spat out.**

**"Yeah that'll work ill go."said the first one.**

**"good cus my shifts almost done so i dont wanna go anywere till after. Cya tomorrow dude." the second one said before going back into the little hut where he keeps a look out on the gate.**

**"ye caya k lets get goin u too."**

* * *

**The hokage sat on a near by building looking down upon the two ninja's that just walked into his city. "hmm so the blond one is the one with the two chakra signitures thats interesting, who is this younge man?" the hokage claps his hands and a ANBU appeard.**

**"hai hokage-samma."**

**" follow those two i have buisness to attend too."**

**"hai sir"**

**and with a yellow flsh the hokage disipeared.**

* * *

_**Konoha hospital**_

**"your friend will be alright but im suprisede he didnt die before you guys got hear its a mirical."**

**"He does that alot." Sakura said with a smile on her lips. "im going to go home ill be back in the morning to see him and thanks for taking care of him."**

**"No problem thats my job. Umm miss what are the both of your names," the nurse asks.**

**"My name isSakura and thats naruto i git 2 go ill b back tomorrow" as she dashes out the door and out the front dorr wen she detects a chakra signiture behind her she disappears and reappears beside the following ANBU agent. "What do you want?" she asks with a sharpness in her tone.**

**"you dont belive hokage-sama would allow two unknown and powerful ninja's into the city undetected, do u?" the masked one asked.**

**"Well no but you could of just told us you know" she said less sertin of herself."I'd like to meet with the hokage."**

**"He will see u wen ur friend was recoverd from his injeries but not before then."**

**"Alright ill be staying at an inn close to the hospital tell the hokage to expect us in about 2 days" she said turning around.**

**"2 days ur joking right i said wen he healed not wen he starts to heal ull kill him."**

**"That proves u dont know naruto very well just tell him two days."**

**"alright but u better be there and did u say the others name is naruto?"**

**"Yea...y?"**

**"just wondering i will tell him in 2 days time to expect you." And with a blow of leaves he was gone.**

* * *

**"What have you discoverd Kakashi?" the hokage asked appearing beside kakashi.**

**"Theres a grave of one Sasuke Uchila. It says on his sword that he was the last of his kin."**

**"Hmm it probly has something to do with the two that just entered the city."**

**"What people?"**

**"Soon after u left 2 ninja not wearing head protectors came to our village one was saverily injured but for some reason no blood was coming from the wound like he was already healing. i am too meet with them after he recovers, i would like you too return to the village and befriend them and report to me at the end of the day that is ur mission i shall return to the hokage tower to finnish the damed paper work. u sart tomorow."**

**"As u wish sensei" and with that the hokage disappeares with a flash.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**2 days later Konoha hospital (September 10**__**th**__**)**_

**Naruto wakes up and feels a small cold breeze float threw the window to him lying in the hospital bed. He stretches before getting up and into his regular clothes that were on the chair beside where he had laid. He walks out the door to see the nurse that has been taking care of him run down the hall yelling for him to stop but it fell on deaf ears he hated being stuck in one place for too long probly because he was attacked and beaten as a child since he was an orphan or his ninja instincts kept him on the move his whole life. She ushers him in to the room and telling him that he needs more rest. He couldn't take it any more the sitting around he has spent 2 whole days one sleeping and the other resting so he jumped out the window. The fall didn't hurt him due to all his ninja training but even if he did it would of healed in a few minutes. He runs off to were Sakura's charkra signature is leaving a pissed nurse yelling from the window to stop. She wasn't far to get to her so he was pretty much there, it was starting to get late but he didn't wasn't to wait any longer to see the hokage and find out what is going on. "hey shall we go see him" he asks getting to training ground 44 that was usually unoccupied due to its other name which was the valley of death.**

"**I knew you'd be out today so I wanted to arrange a meeting with him but he isn't in due to it being his wifes birthday."**

"**hmm well Im goin for a walk what hotel are you staying in so we can meet up later?"**

"**I'm staying at the foxes den if you want I could order you a room."**

"**k sounds good ill probably be out late so cya in the morning if I don't see you tonight."**

"**Alright bye." Sakura said to Naruto's receding back.**

**He had been walking around for a while and noticed even though he walked the same streets as normal it seemed different in a way. Not only the surrounding but the people as well, he had never seen them before. As he walked past the clan district he noticed there were many with the Uchiha crest to the back of there clothing. "**_**Hmm this is strange indeed"**_** he thought to himself.**

**The sun has fallen but he still walks the familiar but yet unfamiliar streets when he heard a woman's yell and cry for help. He hurried over to see a tall man wearing rags trying to steal a woman's purse. She had fiery red hair that went down to her mid back and wearing beige robes that when to just below her knee with grey trim and looked about 7-8 months along her pregencey who was fighting back with what little energy she had and the lack of flexibility the man defiantly had the upper hand. Naruto started to run over to them when he saw the guy reach for a kunai on his leg pouch so he kicked it up a notch. The guy jumps back and throws it at her due to the pressure that just disappeared she lost balance and couldn't dodge. There was a crunch as it hit the ribs of a tall man 6'1 blond who was wearing orange with black across the shoulders going down his arm and proceeding down his leg to his ninja sandals. Naruto slowly looks up at the man who attack a defenseless woman and emitted a low growl as he pulls the kunai out of him slowly flicked it at the would be murderer hitting him in the gut. I'd recommend to get that checked out." As he looks at the pregnant lady looking at him from behind. "are you ok lady?"**

"**Yes thanks to you I couldn't imagen what I'd do if the baby got hurt. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?" she said in a happy voice that relaxed him.**

"**No thank you all I need to do is see the hokage but I got to wait till tomorrow to see him so it doesn't matter."**

"**If u want I could make it sooner. He is my husband after all."**

"**Really that would be awesome if you wouldn't mind."He said enthusiastically which made her smile.**

"**Then follow me our house isn't too far away." **

" **Thanks lady umm what's your name?" he asked shyly which made her laugh.**

"**Kushina, Kashina Uzumaki. How about you?"**

"**umm Sasuke, Sasuke kazuma." Naruto said making up the name.**

"**Well Sasuke hear we are, and if you wanted to keep your name from me you just had to say so but only because I feel no killer intent coming from you,"**

"**hehe sorry about that but I would like to keep it hidden for now if you don't mind."**

"**no problem." As she opens the door to just a regular house that was the residence of the leader of the village. "honey I'm home and I brought someone with me!"**

"**who is it?" a voice from the other room asked that sorta sounded like Naruto.**

"**his name is Sasuke he saved me from someone who tried to kill me." In almost no time at all he came running down the hall the man who was known as the strongest of the hokage.**

**The fourth hokage Minato Namakaze.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Minato Namazes house (September 11**__**th**__**)**_

"**Hey so you saved my wife for that I must thank you." Said the tall blond with spiky hair that was like Naruto's just with long bangs at the front.**

"**No problem at all hokage-dono." Naruto replied**

"**Sasuke would you like to come in and stay for a while it's the least I could do?"**

"**I must meet with a friend soon but I do have some questions for you before I leave."**

"**Well please come to the dinning room so we could sit down with my sensei." He said already heading to the door to the far left of the hall and entering with his wife not far behind.**

**He walked in to the white room with a green backsplash to see Kushina in the kitchen and Minato sitting across from an older man with long spiky white hair with a red vest above his robes. "ahh Sasuke meet Jiraiya, Jiraiya meet Sasuke you must of heard Kushina when she said that he saved her life." Minato said looking at Naruto "you can just call Jiraiya Ero-sannin though cus he's just an old pervert." He says winking at Naruto who looks over at Jiraiya to see him in an ashamed look.**

'**eh Ero-sannin." Naruto said smirking in his mind wile sitting down at the table. "**_**k Jiraiya is alive along with my mother and Minato could it be I went back in time or threw to a different dimension?"**_

"**Sasuke…Sasuke "Kushina repeated waving her hand in front of his face finally getting him back to them.**

"**oh sorry what were you saying?" he asked with a foxy grin.**

"**I was just wondering if would like some tea?"**

"**Umm sure but I got to b going soon."**

"**Alright as she heads back to the kitchen to get the tea ready,"**

"**Umm Minato?"**

"**Yea Sasuke."**

"**Well I was just wondering if you can answer a few questions I have."**

"**Hmm sure what do you want to know?"**

"**Well first of all me and my friend have just entered the city a few days ago and were wondering if we could enroll as shinobi for the hidden leaf?"**

"**U have earned some of my trust my saving my wife that shows me you don't have ill will towards the villagers but as you know I have made many enemies over the years how do I not know that you wish my family ill will. Sure you saved Kushina but at the time you didn't know she was my wife , I presume so I will see how loyal u r so I will allow u to going as a gennin for now and make u work your way up." He said no longer with the smile he wore when they first entered. Minato looked back down at the book from before. As Kushina came in and handed out the tea before sitting down with some effort beside Minato.**

"**On a happier note Minato and I have talked and we would like to name our son after the character of the book with your permission of course." To say Jiraiya was shock would have been an under statement.**

"**Are you guy sure?"He said in a half frantic voice. "It was just a name I came up with while I was in the wind country eating ramen." His mouth still agape.**

"**Yea we're sure I want my son to be determined, brave, strong, loyal and to stay with what he believes in." ****Minato said proudly.**

"**Naruto it's perfect."Kushina said. At this Naruto spat out the tea that was in his mouth onto his sleeve as every one looked over at him. "Sorry about that ill clean it then I got to get going im late meeting up with my friend." Naruto said embarrassed he lost his composure.**

"**Here let me get you a cloth" Kushina said wile waddle/walking to the cupboard a little behind her. Getting the cloth she hands it to him." I would help but I can't really bend that far." She said with a smile.**

"**Don't worry about it I caused the mess." He said getting it all off the table." Well I got to get going thank you for your time." He said while half out the door.**

"**Sasuke you and your friend meet me at the hokage tower by 0800 sharp u got that and well talk about instating u in our military."**

"**As u wish hokage-sama" and with that Naruto vanished in a torrent of fire that wrapped around his body before dispersing and was gone.**

"**He's defiantly more than he tries to let on." The pervert said from behind Minato and Kushina**

"**Yea can u used ur spy network and find out what u can about them?"**

"**Of course but im not sure how much ill find with someone with his size of chakra reserves he's got to be strong."**

"**hmm we shall c ill test him tomorrow."**

"**Don't tell me that ur going to…"**

"**Yea I am."**

"**There's no way he'll pass"**

"**We shall c we shall c."**

_**Hokages office 8:am**_

"**Ahh u made it on time good good so this is ur friend?" Minato said ****still half asleep.**

"**Yea this is sakura"**

"**Pleasure to meet u." she responds in a not believe her eyes tone.**

"**I wish to c how strong u r first before u become a leaf nin."**

"**Sounds good I love challenges" Naruto said with a cocky smirk.**

**Minato put one on his face too." Alright ill give you one both of you team up to beat me in a fight.**

**Naruto's smile widened even more but Sakura's Jaw dropped.**

"**Your on."**

"**WHAT WE HAVE TO FIGHT THE 4****TH**** HOKAGE!"**

"**Yea no big I've always wanted to test myself with him." Looking into Minato's eyes .**

"**y u want to take me on yourself Sasuke?" minato replied playfully.**

"**Sauske?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto.**

"**Yea it'll b troublesome if they no my real name."**

"**y?"**

"**Don't worry bout it so whens this match going to be oh Honorable Hokage Minato Kamikaze."**

"**How bout right now on training ground 23 oh mysterious man by the name of Sasuke."**

"**Sounds good to me." Naruto replies already leaving the room.**

"**hmm this'll be to easy." Minato said out loud.**

"**I dunno he only lost a couple of fights and they were people he shouldn't even of attempted and almost won so don't get to confident." Sakura replied as she left too.**

"_**hmm maybe I'll listen to her."**_** He thought as he hurashined to the training ground were Naruto met him in a few minutes "Lets begin."**


	6. Chapter 5

Minato stood there waiting for them to move. "Stay back sakura he's mine." He mumbled wile his foxy grin spread across his face and he took a couple of steps forward.

"By yourself hmm well ok if that's the way u want it but don't underestimate m rim not going easy on u."

"Good but I wont use the technique that'll kill u instantly that'll b no fun and plus I don't want u dead in the first place the city needs u for the kyuubi attack."

"kyuubi attack no one knows that for sure and only me and the council know its even going in this general direction." Minato stamperd out.

"oh ye forgot bout that hehe oh well lets do this" he said making 5 clones making one sit out.

"_hmm he's sitting pretty still does that mean he knows how to harness sage chakra no no that cant be only the toads can teach how to harness it." Minato thought._

The 5 other Naruto's started there attack 2 threw a few kunai which the forth easily dodged till 2 others engaged in hand to hand combat which the 4th easily extinguished them he saw the 2 that threw the kunai charge him using the smoke from the extinguished ones as cover and the one sitting on the ground still being very still_._ One of the Naruto's tried to do a round house kick to the head wile the other tried to swipe out his legs but he just jumped over the swipe and grabbed the round house kicked ones leg throwing him at a tree were he dispersed and landing on the Naruto that was still trying to get up from his earlier attack and minato kicked it in the face. It also dispersed.

"_wait there shadow clones hes sitting there gaining experience fighting me while im getting experience in only one hit I don't even know what a real punch will do to him. Not bad Sasuke not bad."_minato thought before it smiled and disappeared

As minato looks around he notices that the ground under him has a chakra signature "wat the…" Smoke covers the field not c minato jumping out of it. "what is this kid up to then he sees him standing in the middle of it with his head down. Minato lands 10ft away from him. "so u have some experience now fighting me. Hope u don't get to confident now it'll b ur down fall." Naruto just smiles at this before running at minato with immense speed throwing as punch "_I cant dodge"_ as the punch connects sending him at a tree that brakes sending him on threw a few more.

"Its ur turn not to get to cocky hokage-dono" Naruto says with a smile as minato appears out of the forest with a rasingan.

"c how u lk this Sasuke but I must congraduate u on making me go full out." Aand dissapeard in a flash which made Naruto have to duck the rasingan coming from behind and flipping the hokage over his shoulder with ease. Minato charged a rasingan and looked up to c that Naruto had made an even bigger one that was just as dense as the one he was holding." ready?" Naruto asked making minato look on shocked that some one had remade his technique but stronger after looking at it once. "imposable u don't have the sharingan how did u copy it?"

"srry cant tell you that" as he ran at the hokage. Minato tried to put in more chakra but he want used to it so he didn't have the time so he used his to block Naruto's rasingan creating an explosion. When he got up he noticed a kunai at his neck.

"Its over" Naruto said removing the kunai from his fathers throat.

"how did u do that he" asked as he looked up to c Naruto with the toad eyes disappearing. "Sage chakra only the toads can teach that."

"yea I no long story short I can use it so wat rank u thing I am?"

"Well u beat me and ur not even sweating so what evers above kage." Minato said stunned.

"naw u just underestimated me at the beginning." He said with a smile.

October 5th (hokage's office)

"hokage-donno please teach me the juitsu ur going to use on the kyuubi." Naruto pleaded to Minato.

"No I need it to go smoothly and since I made the technique I no how to operate it."

"yea but what happens if u get knocked out before u use it or if other circumstances come up u need a second person just incase."

"ur right" minato snapped his fingers and kakashi appeared.

"Yo-sensei so when r u going to teach me it." Kakashi asked in a monotone voice

Minato looks downcasted "so u were listening to our convercation."

"Yea sorry bout that but I still don't trust wiskers over there."

"HEY THERE BIRTH MARKS" Naruto yelled he want sure y but he hated that name ever since he was teamed up with kakashi in a few missions.

Kakashi just did his one eye smile then turned back to his sensei.

"He needs a father growing up." Kakashi and minato looked at him. Naruto had his eyes downcasted making the shadows cover them.

"I haven't told anyone the side effects of using it on something or someone with more chakra then u." Minato said sternly "how come u no more than u should u knew this day was coming for almost a month when u told me. How did u no?" minato said while staring at him and not relenting.

"Fine im not from here." Naruto said in a half mumble

"No shit Sasuke and we don't even know your name, your real name." minato replied.

"Well i'm sorry but I can't tell u my name but when I say not around here I ment time wise." Naruto said while his head was still in his down cast position.

"Wait what you're not from this time? That's not possible." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Usually no but something happened when my rasingan and his over powered chidori met." Naruto explained

"Chidori hey that my technique I invented it when I was a kid." Kakshi said.

"Ye I no that's y u told him how to do it I want to learn that technique because Naruto will have tough life without his parents."

"Parents r u saying in your time neither me nor Kushina survived."

"No they say Kushina died a little after giving birth but I believe it has something to do with Danzo and trying to make a perfect weapon out of your son and u died using that technique that's y I must learn it to change the future." Naruto pleaded.

"Fine but only if u tell us r name." Minato said.

"If I do it'll cause complications please."

"No, kakashi"

"Yes sir"

"From now till a week after the attack you're on guard duty, protect Kushina."

"Yes, sir" and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"There he will have at least one parent,"

"That is if Danzo really did something." Naruto said making minato look into his eyes.

"hmm minato said in thought."


	7. Chapter 6

Hey I no its been so long but I didn't know what to wright about and sorta quit for a little dunno wen ill wright again but ill try to do one once a week mayb twice thnx so heres chapter 5 :D also sorry my chaps aint to long I go with it wile I can but I don't spend to much time on this so its to b expected xp

Naruto left the Hokage's office and decided to look around the city some more before starting up training again. He walked for hours and on his way to training ground 7 he looked up and saw a wonderful sight a ramen stand. His grin widened forgetting all about training and decided to get something to eat. After 13 bowls later he walked out content and decided to have a nap before training. When he awoken it was dark out and decided to meditate as hid training cus he didn't want to wake anyone up. He sat down on the soft slightly wet from dew grass and concentrated on the nature chakra around him. A small smirk was on his lips when he noticed the chakra of his father in a near by tree even though he was trying to hid it. "If you want to talk you just have to ask Hokage-donno."

"You spotted me already that's pretty impressive Sasuke." Minato said in a mono tone voice.

"Thank you hokage-donno but as you know when gathering sage chakra it is easy to pick up human chakra signals. Plus you suck at hiding yours though if I wasn't meditating I probably wouldn't have noticed." Said Naruto while once again smirking.

"That's true people with huge chakra reserves like us can't hide it very good. I want you to answer why telling me ur name will cause complications as you said you don't come from this time right so why should I care no offence if you die or not?" Minato's nerves were getting to him he know so much but this no one can figure him out so far Jiraiya's spy network hasn't found anything about him unless what he says about him coming from the future is true then it would explain a lot like how he knows my new juisu and even how he can use sage mode.

"I'm sorry Hokage-donno but I can not tell you I just want your son to grow up having parent instead of none to be loved by you and the rest of the village not hated and accused of ur murder. He will be born on the day of the kyuubi attack and you will make him a jinjuraki(cant spell it) of the fox but no one will see him as the container but the beast itself. There are only a few that know about him being a jinjuraki when he was younger due to the law the 3rd passed that said talking about it is not permitted. The few are The few are Kakashi the 3rd and Iruka those are the only ones every one else hates him doesn't let him into stores and the few that do charge him over prices other than one ramen stand. Now can you see what I'm saying he needs both a mother would help him get out of that hell but a father will allow him to fit in also you know what I mean. I wasn't nice to ur son at first either until I really got to know him he was smart but you could mistake him for an idiot only cus he wanted attention. (as a smile creeps into naruto's face) I think he just wanted someone to acknowledge him and that's what I'm trying to do with this chance give him the life he deserved and in the process ridding kahona of many dangers it would face from a few different organizations." Naruto said half mumbling at the end as his voice lowered.

"So you are a close friend of my son?"

"You could say that. Why?

"I want to know the name of my sons closest friend." Minato said with a smirk thinking he could give this mysterious person to give him his name.

"His closest friends name was Sasuke that's why I felt obligated to use that name." Naruto replied his mood darkening,

"what happened to Sasuke? We found his grave but I still don't know what happened why did you kill him?"

Naruto stiffened at that oh how he wanted to forget. "Fine I'm not sure how many years ago but when we were 4 Sasuke's older brother itachi killed his clan all but his little brother Sasuke who he let live. Sasuke then became an avenger wanting nothing but to kill his brother he wanted to get the power no matter the cost. We were all in the same class all the girls flocked to Sasuke because he was an Uchiha and also I think his emoistic attitude got to them and they found it cool but he was onlt like that because of what his brother did. After passing the academy Sasuke, Naruto and well you've already met the other Sakura join together under their Sensei Kakashi. At this Minatos eyes widened. "Naruto was close to Sasuke and Sasuke was pretty close to him neither told each other but they both felt it. The pain of being alone. They soon became rivals trying to best each other Sasuke was a better strategist and hand to hand combat fighter even though by this time Naruto could create Kage buishins ha a few hundred at that for one on one Sasuke was better with a mix of his clan fire juitsu and fighting technique. Well at the chunnin exams Orochimaru who is a missing nin used the curse seal on him and Sasukes wanting of power became pure obsessive and at that left the village. Naruto chased after him and met him at the valley of the end. Before Sasuke left Naruto went on a mission with Jiraiya and learned the rasengan in a week. And in the process bringing Tsunade back to be the 5th hokage because of the 3rds death at the hand of Orochimaru. Naruto fought Sasuke with all he had and more bringing out the demons cloak and Sasuke brought out the second stage of the curse seal. At that point it ended quickly they both charged up their best techniques Naruto with the rasengan and Sasuke with the chidori there was a huge explosion and Naruto was knocked out wile Sasuke barely had enough energy to move before Kakashi arrived. It was raining so his nin dogs couldn't help so Kakashi was forced to abandon Sasuke to bring Naruto to the hospital. Naruto trained with Jiraiya trained Naruto for 3 years and Naruto had this obsession of bringing Sasuke back to the village even though it was practically imposable. I learned some techniques from Naruto including sage mode and the rasingan and he even taught me the Rasen shuriken which is the upgraded rasingan. We recived reports of Sasuke heading towards the village we fought him but Naruto got injured so I charged a resingan with as much power as I can and charged he did the same with his chidori and we clashed like when Naruto and Sasuke were small but there was a lot more power in the process I assume it created a rip in the space time continuum and sent us hear. When we came to Sasuke was about to attack me I had no choice but to kill him so I did so I gave him the best barial that I could and we came hear." Naruto barely spoke it was so low but the Hokage heard it all he could tell there were still lies but the just of it was truth so he let it slide.

"Thank you for telling me this about my son and all. What is it you wish for me to all you since you wont tell me your real name." The 4th said sincerely.

"Just continue to call me by that name. Sasuke I will live for both of us due to my inability to have brought him back."

"If this is as you wish then so it shall, Sasuke." Minato turns around to leave "oh one more thing meet me at my house tomorrow morning at 0800."

"why hokage-donno?" Naruto asked confused.

"I will teach you the technique to seal the kyuubi and I will look into it further to see if there is a way to make it so u don't die." Minato said with a smirk before walking off with his hand behind his head. Before waking off to the hotel were he was staying with Sakura at.


End file.
